Samurai Goroh
Samurai Goroh is a human character in the F-Zero series, Nintendo's fast paced futuristic racing video game. He is one of four characters from the original F-Zero SNES game. Goroh wields a katana very well and is the father of Dai Goroh. Samurai Goroh is a bounty hunter like Captain Falcon, but Falcon always beats him to it, leaving Goroh jealous and bitter. Goroh enters every Grand Prix in hopes to defeat Falcon. Ironically, Goroh and Falcon were both Internova Police Officers. Goroh is also the boss of an intergalactic group of bandits called Red Canyon. Physical Characteristics * Species: Human. * Occupations: Bounty hunter, the boss of bandits called Red Canyon and F-Zero racer. * Gender: Male. * Age: 45 (44 in F-Zero X). * Homeworld: On Earth. Common attributes of Samurai Goroh Appearance A tattered and huge warrior, Samurai Goroh is a massive man with the muscles to back up his big mouth and his notorious profession. He wears a T-shirt missing its sleeves along with a leather vest. He carries a hip pouch and wears dark blue pants with a belt made of a long strand of red fabric.“Goroh's Biography.” All game guideSite. Retrieved November 6, 2006. Biography Former Internova Police officer ;The biography of this section is from F-Zero X Once employed in the Internova Police Force, Samurai Goroh and his partner spent years hunting down criminals and modifying their vehicles for faster speeds and better performance. Going to exorbitant ends to capture some suspects, they were eventually exonerated from the force and split up. Goroh blamed his partner Antonio Guster for the incident. Goroh's life these days isn't much different as he continues to track down criminals. But now he's a bounty hunter who gets paid much better for his deeds than when he was a cop and he finds it lot more fun too. Racing in the F-Zero championship allows him to constantly modify his vehicle as well, keeping it highly tuned. Goroh and Captain Falcon have expressed their considerable differences and are bitter rivals to this day. The officials keep them separated throughout the season until the Death Race, where every racer competes in a giant tournament of mayhem. Fans rejoice at seeing these two put together under such conditions. Boss of Red Canyon ;The biography of this section is from F-Zero GX In outward appearance, Goroh is a bounty hunter just like Falcon, but in actuality, he is the boss of an intergalactic group of bandits with a terrible reputation. This group of cutthroats is said to use the Red Canyon for a hideout. Exactly what Goroh has plundered and extorted over the years is unknown. As a bounty hunter, he travels from planet to planet evaluating the value of possible spoils. He actually dreams of performing notorious deeds as a bounty hunter, but Falcon always seems to beat him to the punch in the newest and most profitable projects—Goroh is very bitter about this. He enters every Grand Prix without fail and is known as a rival of Falcon who will never stop trying to defeat him. In F-Zero GX's story mode, he catches Falcon and forces him to race where the winner gets to keep the loser's machine. Naturally, Falcon wins the race and drives away.“Goroh's GX Biography.” All game guideSite. Retrieved November 6, 2006. Machine Information , the Fire Stingray.]] His machine is the Fire Stingray, is the heaviest out of the four original machines. It is slow when accelerating, but nearly unstoppable upon reaching top speed. In the original F-Zero game the Fire Stingray had the highest max speed. This machine is powered by two of the new model RS engines, which have highly advanced power capabilities. Unfortunately, due to its excessive body weight, the machine has rather poor acceleration. The Fire Stingray's raw power manifests itself through a dangerously high maximum speed, making it a top-ranked contender. When racing this machine, pilots should make good use of boost power and try to control the machine while maintaining its high speed. The Fire Stingray has a reputation of cornering stability. Fire Stingray The high top speed of the Fire Stingray gives it an edge over most other craft. The boost lasts longer than higher rated boosts and goes very well with its A body. The Stingray also has good cornering and grip. It is a horrible machine for beginners, given its lack of accleration and heaviness. In the original SNES game, it is rumored that Goroh built the Fire Stingray using stolen parts. Appearances in games The following F-Zero games have featured Samurai Goroh: #''F-Zero'' (1991, SNES) #''F-Zero X'' (1998, N64) #''F-Zero X Expansion Kit'' (2000, N64) #''F-Zero GX'' (2003, GameCube) #''F-Zero AX'' (2003, Arcade) #''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (2004, Game Boy Advance) #''F-Zero Climax'' (2004, Game Boy Advance) The following F-Zero game never featured Samurai Goroh: #''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' (2001 in video gaming, Game Boy Advance) Samurai Goroh was not shown in the BS versions. Appearances in other game(s) Minor cameo(s) Samurai Goroh and/or the Fire Stingray briefly appears (cameos) in the following game(s): *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN) — In the introduction sequence, Captain Falcon is seen racing Samurai Goroh. Falcon bashes the Fire Stingray off of Mute City and then the Fire Stingray collides with the television screen and explodes. It is possible to view two trophies; F-Zero Racers, which has the Fire Stingray at the bottom and the Samurai Goroh trophy in the gallery and collection sections of this game. References *The following games and their instruction manuals: F-Zero; F-Zero X; and F-Zero GX. ;Books *The official Nintendo Player’s Guides by Nintendo Power. ;Notes Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai fr:Samurai Goroh